The present invention is a processing unit for the electrolytic treatment of aqueous waste streams employing the effects of three technologies; electromagnetics, oxidation and electrolytics (EMOERU) taking place in the proper order in a single processing unit fabricated of materials which are chemically inert. The inventive processing unit treats aqueous solutions in the correct order specific to the contaminant to be removed, and if required for specific contaminants, an additional filter utilizing nanotechnology can be attached to the processing unit to further filter the aqueous stream as it exits the unit.
Electro-(coagulation, precipitation or flocculation) entered into commercial application with Cottrell's smoke stack dust precipitator in the late 1800's. One of the best representations of the art as applied to fluids is the Liggett patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,400. All others are some variation of the basic concept. Some of the best documentation of the results of Electroflocculation was presented in U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,959 titled “Electrolytic Treatment of Liquids” as presented by Robert J. Herbst and Russell R. Renk with their patent of the “tube within a tube” configuration. However the time consuming maintenance required by this configuration, cost of special parts fabrication, difficulty locating close tolerance tubing and maintaining proper clearance between the inner and outer tubes necessitated that a better solution be found. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,293,400, 4,378,276 and 4,872,959 there are described devices for applying an electric field to a liquid flowing through the devices. These devices employ the tube within a tube configuration. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,043,050, which is by Robert J. Herbst, all of the many noted problems of cost, material acquisition and difficulties of maintenance of the tube within a tube device are quite well covered.
There have been many methods put forward for the removal of contaminants from aqueous waste streams. There exist many forms and shapes of electrocoagulators. Most electrocoagulation (Electroflocculation) units are quite difficult to maintain and clean out. This must be accomplished on a regular basis if the units are to perform correctly. As a solution to this, some have advocated using chemicals while others have added a fluidized bed of conductive particles to aid in eliminating this problem. This usually just introduces a new problem.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,053,378, 4,094,755 and 4,329,111 describe using flat plates and fluidized beds. The flat plate device patents discuss the need for caution due to maintenance problems encountered caused by buildup of solids from the waste stream on the carbon granules used in the fluidized bed. All of these devices are single technology treatment units.
The present invention not only helps to solve the flow problems present in the prior art but also greatly increases the overall contaminant removal rate. The electromagnetic ionic realignment improves flocculation and reduces scaling depositions on the charged treatment plates. The microscopically bubbled ozone aids in the turbulence and the rapid formation of hydroxyl radicals as a result of oxidation, which accelerates flocculation and chemical reduction of the contaminants. Polarity, anode and cathode, reversal reduces plating action on the charged treatment plates. The physical design of the inventive processing unit is such that visual inspection, maintenance and occasional plate replacement is quite easy and rapid.